


Sfumature di Morte

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt but no Comfort, Drabbles, Gen, Mourning's steps, Only Angst guys I can't write anything else, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: La Morte è un'entità perennemente presente nella vita dei Guerrieri. Bertholdt, Reiner, Marcel, Annie, Pieck e Porco l'hanno incontrata in tutte le sue forme, tuttavia hanno avuto reazioni differenti di fronte ad essa.{Questa storia partecipa al contest ‘In sole 110 parole... o quasi! [II Edizione]’ indetto da Mokochan sul forum Torre di Carta}





	1. Negazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nome autore: Luschek   
> Titolo storia: Sfumature di Morte   
> Fandom: L'Attacco dei Giganti/Shingeki no Kyojin   
> Personaggi: Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger, Porco Galliard, Marcel Galliard   
> Pairing: /   
> Note dell’autore: Anche se è presumibile dal titolo, specifico che la raccolta avrà come filo conduttore le cinque fasi dell'elaborazione del lutto! Non vi faccio spoiler, perché voglio che la scopriate procedendo con la lettura, ma... posso avvertirvi che ci sarà angst a palate, ecco!

Reiner ride di gusto alla battuta che ha fatto Marcel. 

Vorrebbe essere più rumoroso, ma il cipiglio titubante di Bertholdt lo invita a contenersi. Non comprende perché l’amico non rida insieme a loro. Gli è successo qualcosa? No, impossibile. Se avesse qualche problema, glielo riferirebbe immediatamente. 

«Bertl, a noi puoi dire tutto, lo sai, vero?» 

Marcel sorride, ma ciò pare incupire ulteriormente Bertholdt, che stringe le ginocchia al petto e incassa la testa tra le spalle, come se davanti avesse il peggiore dei mostri. 

Reiner lancia un’occhiata confusa a Marcel, che viene ricambiata. 

Bertholdt, invece, trema quando l’amico riprende a dialogare col proprio riflesso nello specchio. 

**[106 parole]**


	2. Rabbia

La persona che più _amava_ è morta per salvare quella che più _odia_. 

Porco tira un pugno allo specchio del bagno, ma ciò che rimpiange è che al posto del vetro non ci sia la faccia di Reiner. 

_“Marcel è morto per salvarmi.”_

Ha detto quella faccia tosta e il dolore che gli dilania il cuore, dopo che ha ascoltato quella notizia, non è minimamente paragonabile a quello che gli provocano gli innumerevoli tagli sulla mano. 

Il sangue sgorga incontrollato dalle ferite e un altro cazzotto s’infrange contro le schegge di vetro. Dalle sue labbra sfugge un grido, tanto roco da sembrare un ruggito. 

**[105 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Come sempre, vi ringrazio se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui e,  
> dato che lo ritengo opportuno, vi lascio alcune spiegazioni riguardo la  
> drabble precedente e questa! Come ho detto, la raccolta tratta delle cinque  
> fasi dell'elaborazione del lutto.   
> La prima è stata "Negazione": Nella prima fase la persona tende a negare la perdita. Il rifiuto della realtà può essere considerato un meccanismo di difesa che ha la funzione di risparmiare alla persona una sofferenza oltre misura. Ho scelto Bertholdt e Reiner, perché come sappiamo, Reiner ha sviluppato una sorta di seconda personalità dopo la morte di Marcel, che ha la stessa funzione di 'negare' la morte dell'amico, ovvero quella di proteggerlo dal dolore.   
> La seconda fase è la "Rabbia" e, se avete letto il manga e conoscete il personaggio di Porco, sapete bene che ha un certo caratterino (io non dimentico che ha mangiato un panino nella stessa stanza di Reiner, per aspettare di frecciarlo!), perciò ho pensato che lui, conoscendo il rapporto conflittuale che lo legava a Marcel e Reiner, sarebbe stato perfetto per descrivere questo stadio. E poi ho potuto realizzare il mio hc secondo cui ha preso malissimo la morte del fratello, quando Reiner gliel'ha raccontato, quindi...  
> Vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo!   
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	3. Contrattazione

Marcel è sparito tra le fauci del titano in un battito di ciglia. 

Una folata di vento le aveva scompigliato i capelli e, senza avere il tempo di capire cosa l’avesse causata, aveva visto le scarpe del bambino scivolare nella bocca del mostro. 

Annie sogna spesso quell’episodio, sebbene siano passati quattro anni da allora, ma non piange più per lui. Non può concedersi neanche il lusso di prolungare il suo lutto, dato che la sua vita si accorcia man mano che passano gli anni. 

Si è imposta di essere forte, affinché possa raggiungere il suo obiettivo. 

Quando raggiungerà Marcel nell’aldilà - soltanto allora - farà ammenda per la sua apparente indifferenza. 

**[110 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Superare questo momento mi renderà più forte”  
>  La terza fase è quella in cui la persona inizia a prendere atto dell’irreversibilità della perdita e a ipotizzare strategie per riprendere il controllo della propria vita. Secondo me Annie si adattava benissimo a questa fase del lutto, perché, a causa di motivi esterni, si è dovuta fare forza e ha dovuto continuare la missione, senza avere il tempo di compiangere il compagno morto... Spero che anche questa drabble vi piaccia e, come al solito, vi invito a lasciare critiche costruttive, positive o negative che siano!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	4. Depressione

I vestiti di quattro anni fa gli vanno larghi e Reiner, nonostante sappia che per riempirli dovrebbe mangiare, si ostina ad ignorare il piatto caldo offertogli dalla madre. 

Da quando ha visto il Colossale marciare su Marley, ha preso coscienza della morte di Bertholdt e ciò basta per stringere di più il nodo che già aveva alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Lo sogna ogni notte e puntualmente si sveglia quando la voce dell’amico implora di salvarlo. 

Ora non potrà sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome, né avrà più la sua stretta calda sulla spalla a confortarlo. 

Adesso Bertholdt non potrà più aiutarlo ad alzarsi e non gli resterà che strisciare. 

**[108 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, eccoci giunti alla quarta fase del lutto: la depressione!  
> Non credo ci sia bisogno di dilungarmi troppo su questa fase,   
> perché sono sicura che la conosciamo tutti, più o meno... Mi soffermerò, piuttosto,  
> sul motivo che mi ha spinto a scegliere Reiner come protagonista di questa fase!  
> Chi ha letto il manga, sa che Reiner ha perso molto peso, non è più gioviale come  
> quand'era un diciassettenne spensierato e che ha persino tentato il suicidio...   
> In pratica, dopo il ritorno da Paradise sta combattendo con un PTSD bello e buono,   
> perciò si "merita" di stare in questa fase. Come al solito, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi va!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


	5. Accettazione

Pieck ha sempre saputo che, prima o poi, lo avrebbe perso. 

Diventare guerrieri significa avere il privilegio di sapere come, ma, soprattutto, quando avverrà la propria morte. 

Porco è caduto valorosamente e, dettaglio per lei di inestimabile valore, dopo che ha ritrovato la sua tanto agognata pace. Non avrebbe potuto desiderare fine migliore per lui, che è stato plasmato dall’umiliazione e dalla sofferenza. 

«Non sei triste?» 

Le ha chiesto Gabi, quando non ha scorto tracce di lacrime nei suoi occhi. Pieck avrebbe voluto risponderle che, se mai le strapperanno il cuore dal petto, potrà capire il dolore con il quale sta convivendo. 

Accettarlo, tuttavia, è l’unica soluzione per scacciarlo. 

**[109 parole]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunti alla fine! L'ultima fase del lutto, come prevedibile,  
> è l'accettazione! Ho scelto Pieck perché, stando ai recenti sviluppi del manga,  
> lei pare l'unica che è stata in grado di accettare quasi subito la morte dei suoi cari.  
> Questo, secondo me, non è segno di apatia, poiché nell'ultimo capitolo abbiamo   
> visto come lei ancora ci pensi, ma credo sia un atteggiamento stoico, o meglio,  
> L'atteggiameno che bisogna adottare quando è il momento di dire addio ad una persona.   
> Mi è piaciuto un mondo scrivere questa raccolta e spero che anche a voi sia piaciuta leggerla!  
> Ringrazio chiunque lascerà una recensione, o anche solo chi leggerà silenziosamente!  
> Vi lascio un abbraccio,  
> Luschek


End file.
